Transformers: Otherworld - Prologue
by JazzJumper
Summary: In an alternate universe, the events from the movie take place, only a little differently, with different characters.
1. Assault on Autobot City

The year is 2005. In a yet uncharted region of space, the monster planet Unicron makes his rounds, searching for his next meal, when he spies the planet Lithone, and begins to move towards it.

Meanwhile, on Lithone itself, its citizens go on with their lives, unaware of the monstrosity that is rapidly coming their way. Arblus and Kranix, Litonian scientists, make their way back to the lab, bringing with them some chemicals.

"So," Arblus began, "What are we working on today?"

"I don't know," Kranix replied, "The doctor hasn't told us yet." They entered the lab, where the doctor was waiting for them.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir, we did." Kranix replied as he handed the chemicals to the doctor, who set them down on the table. He began to walk away, but the ground began to shake violently.

"What a time for seismic activity." Arblus sarcastically mentioned.

"I don't think it's seismic activity," Kranix worryingly began, going to the view screen, the image that appeared shocked him. "Arblus, look!" he exclaimed as his two comrades rushed towards him, "It's Unicron!"

"That's not possible!" Arblus said in disbelief, "Unicron is only a legend!"

"He seems real now!" Kranix shouted.

Meanwhile, Unicron has impaled the planet with his horns and is bringing it towards his mouth, sucking up many Lithonians and buildings in the process.

Back on the planets surface, Kranix and Arblus are trying to rally the panicked citizens. "The ships!" Arblus exclaimed, "Get to the ships! It's our only chance!" The remaining Lithonians ran as fast as they could to the ships.They got into their ships and took off as soon as Unicron had finished devouring the planet. The survivors thought they'd get away, but they couldn't be more wrong. Unicron began sucking the ships in as sort of an after dinner snack. Arblus' ships was one of the ones to be devoured. "Kranix! ARRRRRRRRGH!" was all he could get out before his ship was devoured. Kranix managed to get away, and is the only survivor of this tragedy. Unicron, however, has a different reaction.

"There." He said, "That should provide me enough energy to reach Cybertron." He then flew off in the distance, towards his target: Cybertron.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Cybertron. Things have not gone well for the Autobots, either. They have lost to the Decepticons, who have retaken Cybertron, and now plot from what they think are secret bases on Cybertron's moons. Little do they know, however, that the Decepticons have discovered their bases, and have sent Laserbeak to spy on them. He makes his way towards the main Autobot headquarters on Moonbase One, where he finds Autobot leader Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobot Brawn. Laserbeak begins to record as Optimus begins talking.

"Brawn," Prime begins, "Report to me at once!"

"This is a waste, Prime!" Brawn angrily responded, "We should be out there kicking some Decepticon rear, not looking in monitors!"

"Brawn," Prime began, "I want you to lead a group making a special run to Autobot City on Earth."

"But Prime!" Brawn exclaimed, "I'm one of our best warriors! Just send me to Cybertron, and I'll have it back for us in a matter of astroseconds!"

"Listen, Brawn!" Prime exclaimed back, "We don't have enough energon to launch a full scale assault, that is why I'm sending you to Autobot city. No go and prepare for launch."

"Whatever, Prime." Brawn said as he ran out of the room towards the shuttle, not in the best of moods.

Prime activated a communicator, which got him in touch with Hot Rod and Kup on another side of the Moonbase. "Hot Rod," Prime began, "Report the security status."

"No problems here, Prime." Hot Rod replied.

"How about Moonbase Two?" Prime asked.

"I'll find out." Hot Rod said as he established communications with Moonbase Two. "Hot Rod to Moonbase Two, anyone respond."

"Spike and Bumblebee here, Hot Rod." Spike replied.

"We're about to launch the shuttle," Hot Rod began, "Any Decepticon activity in your area?"

"We're all clear here, Hot Rod." Bumblebee replied as Spike pressed some buttons on his computer console to communicate with the shuttle.

"Hey, Brawn." Spike said, "When you get down there, tell my son Daniel that I miss him, and that I'll see him soon."

"Sure, whatever, Spike." Brawn said, still not thrilled on the mission given to him.

"Kup." Prime began, "Begin the countdown."

"Five, four, three, two, one… Blast off!" Kup shouted as the shuttle blasts off.

Prime stands alone in the main control room. "Now all we need is a little energon," he said to himself, "And a whole lot of luck." After hearing this, Laserbeak takes off.

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Decepticon HQ. Megatron stands with Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream awaiting Laserbeak's return.

"Laserbeak returns, Megatron." Shockwave announced.

"Welcome, Laserbeak!" Megatron said before looking at Starscream, "Unlike some of my OTHER warriors, YOU never fail me! Soundwave! Play back Laserbeak's findings!"

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave said as both he and Laserbeak transformed, and Soundwave played back the findings until the end.

"You'll need more luck than you can imagine, Prime!" Megatron shouted, "Decepticons! Prepare to leave!"

"Wait Megatron!" Shockwave said, "I wish to accompany you on this mission. I am sick of staying here on Cybertron!"

"As you wish, Shockwave." Megatron replied.

"Excellent." Shockwave thought to himself, "My plan to take over command of the Decepticons, though in it's early stages, is going perfectly!"

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Autobot shuttle. Autobots Warpath, Bluestreak, Red Alert, and Brawn are piloting the shuttle towards Earth when an explosion rocks the ship.

"What was that?" Bluestreak asked.

"I dunno," Brawn replied, "But it don't sound good!" Megatron and the rest of his Decepticon forces then enter the shuttle.

"Megatron!" Warpath exclaimed as he got up from his seat and ran towards the Decepticon forces, "Decepticons!"

"Die, Autobots!" Megatron yelled as he transformed and entered Starscream's waiting hands. Starscream aimed Megatron towards Warpath and fired. The shot went strait through Warpath's chest and he fell over. Bluestreak then got up from his seat and fired towards the Decepticons. Soundwave returned fire, and stuck Bluestreak in the chest, and he fell over as well. Red Alert stood up and began firing, but almost all the Decepticons returned his fire. He was stuck many times before finally falling. Brawn got up, and ran towards the Decepticons.

"Bring it on, you gutless, cowards!" Brawn exclaimed as he ran toward Starscream. Starscream aimed Megatron, and shot Brawn in the shoulder. Brawn fell over and Megatron transformed.

"That was almost too easy, Starscream!" Megatron said as Soundwave, Ramjet, Thrust, and Shrapnel took control of the shuttle.

"Much easier, Megatron," Starscream replied, "Than destroying the real threat, the Autobots' Mooonbases!"

"You're an idiot, Starscream!" Megatron shouted, "After we destroy the main stronghold of Autobot City, then the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"

"No!" Brawn shouted as he picked himself off the floor.

"Such heroic nonsense." Megatron said as he aimed his cannon towards Brawn. Before he could fire, though, Shockwave stopped him.

"Don't soil your hands any more, almighty Megatron." Shockwave said, "Let me handle him." Shockwave raised his gun arm, aimed, and fired. The blast went strait through Brawn and he fell over, never to rise again.

"Nice shot, Shockwave." Megatron said, "Now, let's get going!"

"Well, Megatron," Shockwave thought to himself, "How ironic that you think I have a nice shot, because you just might be the next one to take it!"

TIME: that very moment. PLACE: A pond near Autobot City. Autobot Sideswipe sits with Spike's son Daniel when he notices that he isn't in the best of moods. "What's wrong, little buddy?" he asks.

"I dunno, Sideswipe," Daniel began, "I guess I just miss my dad."

"Don't worry." Sideswipe said, "Spike will be back as soon as…" Before he can finish, he is interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Daniel pulls a portable radar out and gets a happy look on his face.

"The shuttles coming!" Daniel shouts as he runs towards his hoverboard, "C'mon, Sideswipe! Let's go watch it land!" 

"Talk about boring." Sideswipe says, "But if it makes you happy, let's do it." Sideswipe looks around, but can't see Daniel anywhere. He looks in the distance, and sees him a long ways away. "Man, all this excitement over a shuttle landing?" he asked himself as hew started to run after Daniel. Daniel was avoiding bushes and rocks that were in his way, but crashes into a rock. It looks like he's about to eat the dirt whenSideswipe catches him.

"Why ride on that dinky thing, Daniel," Sideswipe said, transforming, "When you could ride in this?" Sideswipe sped off in the direction off Lookout Point. In their way, however, were Ironhide and his construction crew, Smokescreen, Huffer, Hound, and Sunstreaker. Ironhide was directing a move. "A little to the left, a little more… Perfect!" he said as his crew ran off. "What's wrong with you guys?!?" he shouted as he looked behind him and saw Sideswipe speeding towards him. He dove out of the way just in time to avoid getting run down. "Sorry about that!" Sideswipe yelled as he sped off. Ironhide stood up and looked angrily at Sideswipe as he sped off in the distance. "Watch where you're going next time, you speed freak!" he yelled, but Sideswipe couldn't hear him. At this point, Sideswipe had arrived at Lookout Point, and Daniel ran eagerly towards the viewing goggles as Sideswipe transformed. He took one look in the goggles, however, and his excitement turned into fear.

"Sideswipe!" he exclaimed, "There's a hole in the shuttle!" 

"What?!?" Sideswipe asked surprisingly, looking toward the shuttle, "Let me take a look… Decepticons!" Sideswipe began to fire at the shuttle.

Sideswipe's actions have not gone unnoticed. Ironhide and his crew have stopped work to see the landing, and have now seen Sideswipe fire at it. "What's that damned fool doing now?!?" Ironhide yelled, running toward Lookout Point, "Stay here, I'm going to check this out!"

Meanwhile, Sideswipe has hit one of the engines, and the shuttle begins to explode, drawing out the Decepticons. "Attack!" Megatron exclaims as his warriors transform and begin to attack. All of his warriors, that is, except one. Shockwave lands on a nearby ridge and watches the action unfold. 

"Now then," Shockwave thought to himself, "I think I'll just stay here for a while and just let the others do all the dirty work, for I have to move into phase two of my plan."

Megatron has spotted Sideswipe and Daniel on Lookout Point. "Those look like easy enough targets." He thought as he fired his cannon. Sideswipe grabbed Daniel and leapt out of the way seconds before the blast obliterated Lookout Point. Sideswipe, still holding Daniel, slid down to the base of the mountain, thinking, at least for now that he's avoided the Decepticons. His hopes were dashed when Decepticon Blitzwing landed right below him.

"Come on down, Auto-Brat," Blitzwing said as he transformed. "And let's have some fun!" Blitzwing aimed at Sideswipe, and was about to fire. Ironhide showed up a distance away and saw what was going down. "I've got to get there!" Ironhide thought as he transformed and sped towards them. He transformed again and leapt onto Blitzwing, lifting his tank barrel in the air seconds before he shot. The blast barely missed Sideswipe and Daniel, and instead hit Decepticon Bombshell, who the fell to the earth and kept tumbling until colliding with Blitzwing. Ironhide leapt away right before Bombshell and Blitzwing collided, causing both Decepticons to tumble down the mountain. Sideswipe leapt down to where Ironhide was, still clutching Daniel.

"Not bad, for an old timer like you." Sideswipe jokingly said.

"We don't have time for jokes, Sideswipe." Ironhide said seriously, "This is more serious than anything we've ever encountered. We have to get back to the city before the Decepticons use our hides for target practice."

"But what about the others?" Daniel asked, "What happened to them."

"Oh, shit!" Ironhide exclaimed, "I forgot all about them! C'mon Sideswipe! Get your ass in gear, we have to hurry!" Sideswipe and Ironhide took off running and didn't stop until they reached the construction site, and what they saw there horrified them.

"This can't be happening."Ironhide said as he dropped to his knees, the entire crew had been slaughtered.

"Ironhide…" Sideswipe began, but before he could get the next sentence out Ironhide stopped him.

"Whatever it is, Sideswipe," Ironhide said, getting up, "It can wait until we get to the city. There's nothing we can do out here. We have to…" But before he could finish, Sideswipe interrupted him.

"Look out, Ironhide!" Sideswipe said, pulling Ironhide out the way of blasts fired at him by Starscream, "Let's get the hell out of here!" The two Autobots transformed, with Daniel inside Sideswipe, and sped toward the city.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Autobot City. Perceptor stands in the city, observing the raging battle, When Autobots Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, and Arcee pull up beside him and transform.

"Not looking to good out there, is it, Perceptor?" Prowl asked.

"No, it's not," Perceptor grimly stated, "Our chances of victory are miniscule, Most of our forces have been slaughtered, and my analysis shows that, according to Decepticon numbers, we suffer a massive deficiency."

"On other words, Perceptor?" Prowl asked, but Jazz answered for him.

"We're screwed." Jazz stated. Prowl was about to respond, but saw Starscream off in the distance.

"Get down, everyone!" Prowl shouted as everyone dropped to the floor, barely avoiding Starscream's shots. Prowl was the first one to get back up, and began to give orders. "Jazz," he began, "You take Arcee and the two of you transform the city. Perceptor, go tell Blaster to radio Prime. And Blurr, you come with me, we're going to rally the survivors."

"Sure no problem with me there, let's get going then" Blurr responded as he and Prowl sped off in the other direction. Perceptor then left to go tell Blaster, leaving Jazz and Arcee alone.

"C'mon, Arcee." Jazz said, trying to get Arcee to move, "We've got to transform the city before the Decepticons make their big move!"

"But I think Sideswipe, Ironhide, and his crew are still outside the city!" Arcee replied, "We can't just leave them out there!" 

"We have no choice." Jazz replied, dragging Arcee away, "We have to get that city transformed NOW!" They tried to make their way to the transformation controls, but were being hounded by Decepticon fire. They finally made it to the chamber and began the transformation process, Which Megatron notices.

"They're starting the Transformation process!" Megatron yelled, "Insecticons! Breech their defenses!" Insecticons Shrapnel and Kickback made their way to the main entrance of the city and began to eat away the door.

"Delicious, eh, Shrapnel?" Kickback asks.

"Nah," Shrapnel replied, "I've had better." In the distance, Sideswipe and Ironhide race toward the city. The bridge to the city begins to pull away from the entrance, pulling Kickback with it.

"Oh great," Ironhide said, "Those Insecticons are in our way!"

"Wrong," Sideswipe replied, "They're our way in!" Sideswipe increased his speed and jumped the bridge, ramming Shrapnel in the process. Kickback pulled himself up to the bridge just in time to Ironhide drive over his head, Ironhide also jumped the bridge and was inside the city.

Meanwhile, Blaster sits in the communications center of the city, firing at anything that looks like a Decepticon, when Perceptor interrupts him.

"Blaster!" Perceptor said, "We've got problems here!"

"Really?" Blaster questioned sarcastically, "What gave you that idea?"

"This is no time for jokes." Perceptor stated, "Prowl gives you the orders to contact Prime on Moonbase One."

"Alright then," Blaster said, transforming and hooking himself up to the communications panel. "Stand back and let me handle this. Prime? Prime? Do you read me? This is Blaster calling from Autobot City on Earth. The Decepticons are slaughtering us! We could really use some help down here!"

Outside, Megatron picks up the message and wants it stopped. "Soundwave!" he yelled, "Jam that transmission!"

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave responded, "Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: Interference. The two Decepticon tapes ejected, transformed, and destroyed the Autobot communications dish.

"Now then," Rumble said, activating his piledrivers, "Let's have some fun with these guys!" The glass broke due the pounding, and the two Decepticons attacked Perceptor.

"Perceptor!" Blaster shouted, "Let me get Eject and Rewind…"

"No help is needed, Blaster," Perceptor said as he grabbed the two smaller Decepticons in his hands, "I believe I have a firm grip on this situation." He then proceeded to throw the two Decepticons through a nearby window.

"That was pretty nice." Blaster said.

"Thank you." Perceptor replied, "But do you think you got through to Prime?"

"I hope I did." Blaster said, "Because if I didn't, we're all dead…"

Meanwhile, Jazz and Arcee have gone to the artillery bay to try to get a counter attack going. Jazz goes strait to pushing a missile launcher into place, while Arcee was dragging in the bodies of fellow Autobots Springer and Ultra Magnus.

"C'mon, Arcee." Jazz said, "If we don't get this launcher into place and start retaliating, Megatron's gonna run roughshod all over us!" Arcee went over to help Jazz push the launcher, but it was too heavy for them.

"This is great." Jazz said, "What else could go wrong?"

"Don't give up, Jazz, old buddy," Ironhide said as he, Sideswipe, and Daniel entered the room, "We're here to help!" The four of them got the launcher into place quick. Daniel went to look out the window, and what he saw shocked.

"Constructicons!" Megatron shouted, "Merge for the kill!"

"Ironhide! Sideswipe! Look!" Daniel shouted as the Constructicons merged.

"Devastator." Ironhide said, "Just what we needed to see."

"I don't know about you guys," Jazz began as he loaded a missile into the launcher, "But on my list of favorite things to, dieing ranks dead last!" Jazz loaded the missile and fired it toward Devastator, who shrugged it off. Jazz launched another one, with the same result, Devastator ripped a side of the wall down, and threw it towards the artillery bay. The four Autobots and Daniel barely got away.

"Well," Sideswipe began, "That didn't go very well."

"Only one thing left to do, guys." Jazz said.

"And what would that be?" Arcee asked.

"We go down and enter combat with the Decepticons." Jazz replied, "At least then it can be said we died fighting."

"Beats doing nothing," Ironhide said, "Let's do it."

"You're gonna be safe here, kiddo." Sideswipe said to Daniel, "We're not going to let any of those Decepticons in here."

"Alright, Sideswipe." Daniel said, "Good luck."

"We're gonna need a lot more than luck." Jazz stated, "Well, let's get going." The four Autobots then left. The fighting in the city lasted throughout the night into the next morning, until it looked like the Autobots were actually defeated.

"Their defenses are broken!" Megatron shouted, "Let the slaughter begin!" He raised his cannon to fire, but the he looked up, and saw something he didn't want to see. "No!" Megatron shouted, "That can't be!"

On a nearby ridge, Shockwave, too, has seen what Megatron has seen. "This is not good!" Shockwave said to himself, "My plan does not include Prime's arrival! This must be dealt with… Immediately!" Shockwave flew off into the direction of the city.

Meanwhile, In the coming shuttle, Optimus Prime sits with Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, and the Dinobots, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop. "I just hope we're not to late." Prime said, "Dinobots! Go down there and help the other Autobots!"

"Whatever you say, Optimus Prime." Grimlock said as the five Dinobots transformed and leapt out of the shuttle.

"Wheeljack, can you find us a place to land?" Prime asked.

"I already beat you to it, Prime." Wheeljack said, "I've found an empty landing pad nearby. Let's bring her down, Cliffjumper." The shuttle lands, and the three Autobots step out. Prime takes one look at the situation and sighs.

"I don't believe this happened." Prime said in disbelief, "Megatron… MUST be stopped… No matter the cost. I'm going in."

"We'll accompany you, Prime!" Cliffjumper said.

"He has a point, Prime." Wheeljack said, "Taking on all those Decepticons all by yourself would be suicide!"

"No." Prime replied, transforming, "I must do this myself. You two go help out the others in the city!"

"But Prime!" Cliffjumper yelled, "Not even you can handle all those Decepticons by yourself!"

"Watch me." Prime said, speeding away. Cliffjumper ran after him, but Wheeljack stopped him.

"Leave him be." Wheeljack said, "Let's just go help the others." Wheeljack and Cliffjumper ran off into the city.

Meanwhile, Prime continued his roll through the city in search of Megatron, but in his way were Thundercracker and Skywarp. "Hey look, Skywarp." Thundercracker said, "It's Prime. Let's blow him away!" Prime transformed into robot mode and charged toward the two Decepticons. He ran up to Skywarp and shot him point blank range in the chest. He then turned to Thundercracker, who was cowering with fear and began to run away, but Prime grabbed his wing and pulled Thundercracker towards him. He then ripped the wing off, grabbed his head, and with as much force as he could, slam it into a wall. He let Thundercracker's body drop, and turned around to find Megatron right there.

"I never knew you were so violent, Prime." Megatron said with a smile.

""That doesn't matter, Megatron." Prime said, "All that matters is that one of us shall stand, and one shall fall!"

"If that is what you wish Prime, then so be it!" Megatron yelled, "But you will be the one doing the falling!" Megatron charged toward Prime, and the two began their final battle.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper run into Prowl, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Blurr who are blasting at various Decepticons.

"How are we doing? Wheeljack asked.

"We're holding our own." Prowl replied between gunshots, "But just barely. Hey, where's Prime?"

"He went off to confront Megatron." Cliffjumper answered.

"All by himself?" Sideswipe asked, "He'll get slaughtered! I've got to go help him!" He took off running in Prime'sdirection.

"No Sideswipe!" Ironhide yelled, "That's Prime's fight, you stay out of it!" Sideswipe was already to far away to hear Ironhide's warning. He made it to the scene of Prime and Megatron's fight. It looked as if Megatron had the upper hand, but with one quick throw, the tide had turned. Prime grabbed his gun, intent on finishing the job.

"This can't be!" Megatron thought to himself, "I can't let Prime beat me in my moment of glory!" It was then that Megatron noticed a gun lying on the floor and he reached for it. 

Sideswipe had seen all this from his vantage point, and had decided now was the time to intervene. "Not today, Megatron!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he reached for the gun.

"Out of the way, Sideswipe!" Prime exclaimed as he tried to get a good shot in on Megatron without hurting Sideswipe.

Megatron easily overpowered Sideswipe and put him in a headlock. He grabbed the gun and began firing multiple times at Prime until he finally slumped over. He tossed Sideswipe aside and walked to Prime, who struggled to a knee. Megatron raised the gun to Prime's head, and a smile came onto his battered body.

"How long I have waited for this moment," Megatron happily said, "And now, it's finally here… It's over, Prime."

Prime looked up at Megatron, and put all his strength into one remaining punch. "NEVER!" Prime exclaimed as he hit Megatron with so much for, he flew up and fell down several stories. Prime then slumped over, and Sideswipe ran over to him.

"Oh shit,"Sideswipe sadly began, "What have I done? Prime, forgive me."

A group of Decepticons gathered, around Megatron's body, among them was Starscream.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Starscream said before turning to Astrotrain. "Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here." Astrotrain transformed and the Decepticons began to enter, some carrying the wounded. Soundwave stood by Megatron.

"D… Don't leave me, Soundwave." Megatron pleaded. 

"Soundwave!" Starscream yelled, "We're leaving! Just leave that worthless pile of scrap there!" Soundwave looked at Megatron, and then at Starscream, and walked toward Astrotrain.

"I can't die here alone…" Megatron thought as he lay there. All of a sudden, Shockwave landed right by him.

"Let's get you out of here, Megatron." Shockwave said, picking Megatron up off the ground.

"Thank you, Shockwave." Megatron weakly replied.

"Prime's involvement didn't hurt my plan at all," Shockwave thought, "In fact, he helped it!" Shockwave entered Astrotrain, who took off for Cybertron soon after.

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Med-lab. Perceptor checks on the status of Optimus Prime. Along with them are Autobots Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Arcee, Blurr, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, and Daniel. Perceptor finishes his analysis, transforms, and lowers his head. "I'm afraid these wounds are fatal." Perceptor says painfully. All the other Autobots get concerned looks on their faces. A few seconds pass, and Prime begins to speak.

"All of you…" he says weakly, "Do not grieve for me, for I will always live on inside the Matrix. With my passing, it is now time for a new leader to be chosen. Prowl, it is to you, my old friend, that I will pass the Matrix onto, as I myself had it passed down to me."

"But Prime," Prowl interrupted, "I'm but a mere strategist, I'm not worthy to lead the Autobots."

"Nor was I, old friend," Prime replied weakly, "But one day, an Autobot will rise from the ranks, claim the Matrix, and use it's power to light our darkest hour." Prime opened his chest and removed the Matrix from it, and tried to hand it to Prowl, but dropped it before Prowl got his hands on it. Sideswipe caught it right before it hit the ground. When Sideswipe caught it, he felt a surge throughout his body. He brought the Matrix back up and handed it to Prowl, who the inserted it inside himself.

"And now, my friends," Prime said weakly, "Use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour, and until that day, till all are one…" Prime's eyes flickered out and his body turned a light gray, his head slumped forward, and then he died. Daniel was crying uncontrollably at this point, and he hugged Sideswipe's leg and cried into it. Sideswipe looked down at him and rubbed his head, he had an equally sad look on his face.

******TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Behold: Galvatron!

In space, Astrotrain struggles to make it to Cybertron. "Hey guys," he began, "If you don't jettison some weight, I won't make it back to Cybertron." Starscream heard this, and a smile shot across his face.

"You heard him!" he said, "We need to lighten his burden. So, I say it is survival of the fittest! Do I hear a second on that?" All the healthy Decepticons chimed in enthusiastic responses. "And against?" Starscream asked, and all the injured Decepticons, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the Insecticons chimed in weak replies. "It looks like the ayes have it!" Starscream said as he opened Astrotrain's door, "Fellow Decepticons, I allow you the honors of tossing these poor excuses for warriors." The other Decepticons happily pushed the battered Decepticons out, while Starscream walked over to Megatron, picked him up, and brought him toward the open door. "Oh my poor fallen leader," Starscream said as he looked down at Megatron, "I would have waited an eternity for this… It's over, Megatron."

"W… Wait," Megatron weakly replied, "Don't do this, Starscream! I still function!"

"Wanna bet?" Starscream said as he tossed Megatron out. Megatron screamed at Starscream as he plummeted into space, but Starscream just ignored him and closed the door. "Well," Starscream said, "Since I have just, how shall I put this, relieved Megatron of his ruling duties, I am the new leader of the Decepticons." The other Decepticons shouted their approval, all the Decepticons, that is, except for one. Shockwave just sat there and looked at Starscream.

"Starscream has thrown a wrench in the gears of my plan!" he thought to himself, "Enjoy your moment while you can, Starscream, for it won't be long until I make my move!"

Meanwhile, Megatron and the other expelled Decepticons float through the endless reaches of space. Megatron is lost in thought, and slowly going mad. "Starscream had better hope he's seen the last of me!" he thought to himself, "Because if I see him again, I will atomize him!" he continued to drift through space for a while, until he spotted something. "What's that?" he thought as he made his way towards it.

"Welcome, Megatron, I am Unicron," Unicron said, "And I have summoned you here for a purpose."

"What is it you want?" Megatron asked.

"I want you to do something for me," Unicron began, "I want the Autobot Matrix destroyed, and I want you to destroy it, for it is the only thing that can stand in my way."

"You have nothing to fear," Megatron replied, "For I have already destroyed Optimus Prime, and the Matrix has died with him!"

"So you think, Megatron," Unicron began, "Prime has passed the Matrix onto the new Autobot leader, Prowl. Go destroy Prowl, and the Matrix."

"Just a second!" Megatron exclaimed, "What is in all this for me?"

"Very well," Unicron began, "I will give you a new body, a new ship, and new troops to command." 

"And?" Megatron asked.

"And nothing!" Unicron replied, "You belong to me now! Either take my offer or leave it!"

"I belong to nobody!" Megatron yelled.

"It seems that I have misjudged you, Megatron," Unicron said, "So be it, proceed on your way towards oblivion." Unicron proceeded to push Megatron back out into space. 

"No!" Megatron exclaimed, "I will accept your terms Unicron… My master."

"Excellent," Unicron said, "Now for that new body." Unicron took Megatron's body and reworked it, "Behold," Unicron said, unveiling the new Megatron, "Galvatron!" Galvatron looked himself over. "And these," Unicron said, gathering the other fallen Decepticons, "Shall be your minions." He separated Thundercracker and the three Insecticons, and began to modify them, "Behold, Scourge, and his huntsmen, the Sweeps." He then took Skywarp, and began his modifications, "And now, Cyclonus, the warrior." Galvatron's new troops flew towards him.

"How do you expect us to get to Earth with no ship?" Galvatron asked.

"This,"Unicron said, producing a ship, "Shall be your ship, no go, destroy the Matrix!"

"I will do that Unicron!" Galvatron replied, flying towards his ship, "After I make a small pit stop on Cybertron! Come, my warriors!" Galvatron and his troops entered the ship and took off for Cybertron.

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Cybertron. The coronation of Starscream as the new Decepticon leader has just concluded, and Starscream begins to address his followers.

"My fellow Decepticons," Starscream began, "Now that I am your leader, I will make…" Starscream's speech was interrupted by the arrival of Cyclonus, carrying Galvatron, Scourge , and the Sweeps. Galvatron leapt from Cyclonus, who trans formed, and ran toward Starscream.

"Who dares interrupt me!" Starscream yelled.

"You as a leader is bad comedy, Starscream." Galvatron said.

Starscream sensed something was wrong. "M… Megatron?!?"he asked worryingly, "Is that you?!?"

Galvatron transformed into his cannon mode. "What do you think!" he yelled as he blasted Starscream to kingdom come. He transformed back and looked at the Decepticons. "Would anyone else like to be leader?" he asked.

"Hey, who is that guy, anyway?" Rumble asked.

"I am Galvatron, your new leader." Galvatron replied. All the Decepticons cheered for Galvatron, all except one. Shockwave just stood there in disbelief.

"Great," he thought, "This only further delays my plans. This "Galvatron" must be dealt with."

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Moonbase One. Hot Rod and Kup are conducting tests on the surface when Unicron makes his presence known.

"Hey!" Hot Rod shouted, pointing towards Unicron, "What the hell is that thing, and where did it come from?"

"I don't care where it came from," Kup replied, "I'm more worried about where it's going! It's headed our way!" Unicron dug his horns into the Moonbase and brought it towards his mouth. Hot Rod struggled to a communication station and radioed Earth.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the surviving Autobots have begun repairs on the city. They are working, until Blaster picks up a signal. "Hold on, guys," Blaster said as he transformed, "I'm picking up a signal from Moonbase One!" 

"Does anyone read me?" Hot Rod asked, "We've got major problems here! Some… thing just showed up around here and started attacking!"

"We're in serious trouble!" Kup added, "You all better get up here fast before…" The transmission suddenly cut off.

"Kup! Hot Rod!" Prowl shouted, "Blaster, get me in touch with Moonbase Two!"

Back on Moonbase One, Hot Rod and Kup struggled to make it to a nearby shuttle. "This isn't looking good, Kup." Hot Rod said, "We've got to get the hell away from here before we're planet food!"

"I hear you, Hot Rod." Kup said as they reached the shuttle, "Now let's get in and get off this god damn place." The two of them entered the shuttle and prepared for launch. "All systems go, Hot Rod." Kup said.

"Then we're outta here!" Hot Rod shouted as the shuttle took off. They make it a few miles, until Unicron begins to suck them in.

"We're being sucked in!" Kup yelled.

"Some way to go out, huh?" Hot Rod asked as Unicron sucked the shuttle into his mouth.

Unicron's actions have not gone unnoticed, Galvatron sees the events that have unfolded, and is seething. "What are you doing, Unicron!?!" he yelled, "Cybertron and its moons belong to me!" Just then, immense pain shot through Galvatron's body and he collapsed.

"But you forget," Scourge said, "We belong to him."

Galvatron wanted to disagree with Scourge, but the pain was unbearable, and had no choice but to agree. "I will obey Unicron." Galvatron said as the pain subsided, "Decepticons, we are going to Earth!"

Time: That very moment. PLACE: Earth. The Autobots have gathered and have contacted Moonbase two.

"This is Spike and Bumblebee here on Moonbase Two." Spike said, "The first Moonbase was just devoured by this monster planet!"

"And the things headed our way!" Bumblebee added, "We'll try to slow it down, but you guys better get here soon because I don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

"We're on our way, guys." Prowl said as the transmission ended.

On Moonbase Two, Spike and Bumblebee activate the base's self destruct program. "We have to get outta here before it blows, Spike!"Bumblebee shouted.

"I know," Spike replied, "It's all set! Let's go!" They ran to a nearby shuttle and took off. Just as Unicron began to eat the Moonbase, it exploded, rocking the tiny shuttlecraft. Spike and Bumblebee thought they had destroyed the monster, but were shocked to find that it had gotten through unharmed.

"It isn't even dented!" Spike exclaimed, "Oh shit, what are we going to do now?" Unicron sucked the shuttle into his mouth as Bumblebee and Spike looked at each other worryingly.

Back on Earth, Prowl attempts to rally his remaining forces. "The situation is grave," he stated, "Whatever we're up against, it's more powerful than all the Decepticons put together."

"If it's that powerful, what hope do we have against it?" Jazz asked, "I mean, if that thing eats moons, just think of what it'll do to us!"

"I know it seems hopeless," Prowl replied, "But all is not lost, maybe the Matrix can stop it."

Sideswipe had the urge to speak. "Yes," he said, "The Matrix can stop it."

"What do you know about the Matrix, Sideswipe?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know why," Sideswipe answered, "But I just got this feeling from deep down inside of me." Suddenly, bursts of laser fire interrupted the Autobots.

"Decepticons!" Blurr shouted, "Of all the possible times, why'd they have to show up now?"

"That doesn't matter!" Prowl shouted, "Everyone to the shuttles!" The Autobots scattered and ran toward the shuttle.

Galvatron, riding in Cyclonus, has Prowl targeted. "Prowl!" he shouted, "I am Galvatron! I will crush you and take the Matrix!"

"Try me!" Prowl shouted as he fired at Cyclonus. His shot connected, causing Cyclonus to draw back.

"Worthless Autobot!" Galvatron exclaimed, "I'll see you dead yet!"

At the shuttles, Blurr is trying to get the Dinobots into one of them, and isn't having that much luck. "Please, please, please," Blurr said, "Please get into the nice shuttle for me! Please!"

Grimlock just looked at Blurr and stood there. "Me Grimlock not want to leave fight!" he yelled, "Me want to destroy Decepticons!" Just then, Prowl and the others showed up.

"Forget about it, Blurr." Prowl began, "Sideswipe, Ironhide, Wheeljack, you three get the Dinobots into the shuttle and be quick about it!" Prowl and the others ran off towards the other shuttle. 

"Alright, then," Ironhide said, "Let's get going!" Ironhide pushed Sludge up with one hand and pulled Sludge up with the other. Wheeljack corralled Swoop and Slag in, while Sideswipe tried to get Grimlock in.

"C'mon, c'mon," Sideswipe said, trying to push Grimlock in, " We have to get outta here!" Ironhide came out and grabbed Grimlock's arms and pulled while Sideswipe pushed, and the two of them got him inside. 

Ironhide and Wheeljack sat at the main controls while Sideswipe brought in the Dinobots. "Let's get this show on the road, folks." Ironhide said.

"We have lift off!" Wheeljack shouted as the shuttle took off.

Back on Autobot City Jazz and Daniel run toward the other shuttle. "Looks like we're riding together, kiddo." Jazz said.

"Yeah." Daniel replied.

"Just stay out of the way and you'll be fine." Jazz said as they entered the shuttle.

"Everyone here?" Prowl asked.

"Looks like it." Blaster said, "We're ready for lift off."

"Get us out of here!" Prowl yelled as the shuttle took off.

A few moments pass, and it looks like the Autobots have outrun the Decepticons. Ironhide and Wheeljack sit at the controls of the shuttle, with Sideswipe sitting with the Dinobots. "Looks like we lost them." Wheeljack said.

"Looks like it," Ironhide replied, "But that doesn't mean we did."

"What about the situation on Cybertron?" Sideswipe asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Beats me." Wheeljack said, "But I think Prowl will think of something."

"I hope so." Sideswipe said. Suddenly, the ship began to rumble. The Decepticons had returned.

On his ship, Galvatron sits with Cyclonus and Scourge firing at the Autobot shuttle. "Let's see how they like this." He said as he fired missiles at the shuttle. The missiles hit their mark, blowing out must of the shuttles engines.

Back on the shuttle, things take a turn for the worst. "This is bad." Wheeljack said, "Most of the controls won't respond and we've lost more than half our power."

"It doesn't get much worse than this…" Sideswipe said.

"Yes, it does." Wheeljack replied, "We're about to crash into that planet!" The shuttle crashed violently on the planet.

On the second Autobot shuttle, Jazz notices the situation. "We just lost the other shuttle!" Jazz said.

"I've got more important things to worry about now." Prowl replied, "Like how we're going to get away from all this."

"Just face it, Prowl," Cliffjumper began, "The Decepticons will be on our backs until we're dead!"

"Then let them think they've seen us die," Prowl said, "Everyone prepare for emergency detachment!"

"Do you think that's wise?" Perceptor asked, "I mean, we'll never make it to Cybertron in what we're in."

"We have no other choice, Perceptor." Prowl replied as he pushed the detach button, "Everyone grab on to something!" The portion of the shuttle detached just before the missiles destroyed the rest. Aboard his ship, Galvatron smiles.

"That's the end of it." Galvatron said.

"No it's not." Scourge replied, "Look off in the distance, the Autobots tried to trick us, Galvatron."

"Well," Galvatron began, "Does Prowl really think that that's going to save him and his pathetic Autobots? If he does, he's dead wrong!" Galvatron took off in Prowl's direction.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: ???. Sideswipe picks himself up off the ground. He was thrown off the shuttle when it crash landed. He looks around and sees that he is alone. "Ironhide?!?" he yells, "Ironhide?!? Wheeljack?!? Grimlock?!? Anybody?!?" He waits for a response, but when he gets none, he starts to worry. "This isn't good." He thought to himself, "Where is everybody? Am I here alone?" Suddenly, he hears some movement in the distance and decides to check it out, but what he sees is not what he expects: Sharkticons. "What the hell are they?" he asks himself, "More importantly, where the hell am I?" He backed off and bumped into what he thought was a wall, but when he turned around, he was horrified to see a Sharkticon. He tried to fight it off, but more of them showed up and overpowered him. A little while later, he was being dragged off by a half dozen Sharkticons. When Sideswipe came to, he noticed he was in some sort of cell. "Now where am I?" he said, and a voice from behind replied.

"They got you to, eh, Sideswipe?" Sideswipe turned around to see Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" Sideswipe shouted, "How'd you get here? And where are Wheeljack and the Dinobots?"

"When I came to, they were gone." Ironhide replied, "And when I went to check it out, I got jumped by those things!"

"Well," Sideswipe said, "Do you at least know where we are."

"I have no clue, Sideswipe." Ironhide answered, "But all I know is that it doesn't look to good for us."

"You are on a planet called Quintessia," a voice from the next cell said, "This is the home world of the Quintessons and their henchmen, the Sharkticons. I am Kranix. My home world of Lithone was devoured by Unicron."

"Unicron?" Sideswipe asked, "Who is Unicron?"

"A planet," Kranix replied, "That eats everything in its way."

"Planet that eats everything in its way?" Ironhide asked, "That must be what destroyed the Mooonbases!"

"And I'll bet," Sideswipe replied, "That it wants to take a bite out of Cybertron too!" Suddenly, some Sharkticons ran in and grabbed Kranix, who screamed to be released. A Quintesson entered Sideswipe and Ironhide's cell.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"He's being tried for his crimes," the Quintesson replied, "As the both of you will be very shortly." He then left.

"Crimes?" Ironhide asked, "What crimes did we commit."

"Showing up." Sideswipe replied as he made his way to the window to see what this was all about. He saw Kranix standing on a platform, and heard voices in the background.

"Is he guilty, or innocent?" the first voice asked.

"Innocent!" the second voice answered, "Feed him to the Sharkticons!" the platform below Kranix dropped, and he fell into the pool of Sharkticons, and was instantly devoured.

"Not the way I'd want to go out." Ironhide said. Sharkticons then entered andtook the two Autobots into the main chamber.

"Are these two guilty or innocent?"a Quintesson asked.

"Innocent!" Another replied, "Feed them to the Sharkticons!" The platform below the two Autobots dropped, and they fell into the pool.

"Transform!" Sideswipe yelled as he transformed. Ironhide did the same as they sped up the walls of the pool and out, and the two of them transformed again.

"There," Sideswipe said, "That was easy enough."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Ironhide replied pointing to the Sharkticons crawling out of the pool, "Because here they come!" The Sharkticons began their advance, but stopped when they heard a loud crash and turned around to find that a door had been knocked down, and in the doorway stood the Dinobots.

"Me Grimlock want to fight!" Grimlock yelled as the Sharkticons made their way towards the Dinobots.

"Fight fun!" Sludge yelled as he picked up his foot and stomped on many Sharkticons. The rest of the Dinobots began to fight with the Sharkticons and made short work of them. The remaining Sharkticons and their Quintesson masters ran off as the Dinobots transformed into robot mode.

"Man," Sideswipe said as he walked towards the Dinobots, "I never thought I'd be this happy to see these big lugs!"

"But what about Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked, "Have any of you seen him?"

"Me Grimlock no see him." Grimlock replied, "Any of you see Wheeljack?" The other Dinobots shook their heads no.

"Well where could he be?" Sideswipe asked. Suddenly, A screw shuttle crashed through the ceiling and landed. The door opened, and out stepped Wheeljack.

"I finally found you guys!" he shouted, "I realized that we needed a new ship, so I went to go get one!"

"Smart thinking, Wheeljack." Sideswipe said, "Now lets go meet up with the others!"

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Space. The shuttle carrying Prowl and the other Autobots lands on a planet and the Autobots step out to access the damage.

"So Perceptor," Prowl said,"What do you think?"

"It's fixable," Perceptor replied, "But it will take some amount of time."

"Time, huh," Jazz said, "You mean the one thing we don't have."

"I can help!" Daniel enthusiastically shouted.

"Oh, really?" Jazz said, "You know, I think we might just have an Exo-Suit that'll fit you, kiddo."

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, really." Arcee replied as she took Daniel in the shuttle, "Let's go get it on you."

A few moments pass, and the Autobots and Daniel begin to work on the shuttle, when all of the sudden, the Decepticons appear. "Decepticons!" Prowl yells, "Everyone scatter! I'll try to use the Matrix to drive them off."

"But Prowl!" Blaster said, "Do you know how many Decepticons there probably are! We've got to work together on this one!"

"Just go!" Prowl said, "I'll be fine here! You guys go and take cover and come out when it's safe!"

"Alright then!" Jazz shouted, "Autobots, let's roll!" The other Autobots and Daniel ran off just before Galvatron and the other Decepticons landed. Prowl has the Matrix out, and is trying to get it opened, and isn't having that much luck doing so.

"Open!" Prowl said, "Dammit open! I don't get it. Prime, you said that the Matrix would light our Darkest hour…"

"Prowl!" Galvatron exclaimed, "I want the Matrix, so just hand it over!"

"Never!" Prowl yelled, still trying to open the Matrix.

"Fine, have it your way." Galvatron said, "Shockwave! Exterminate this fool!"

"Yes, Galvatron." Shockwave said as he leapt in the air, transformed, aimed at Prowl and fired. Prowl was obliterated, the Matrix flew to Galvatron's feet, who bent down and picked it up as Shockwave transformed and landed.

"Once again," Galvatron said as he clutched the Matrix, "Good shot, Shockwave."

"I just wish I was aiming at you, Galvatron." Shockwave thought, "Oh well, I can wait a little longer."

Galvatron raised the Matrix. "Unicron, my master," Galvatron said as a smile shot across his face, "With this, I shall make you my slave." Unicron hears this, and lets out a roar.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Light the Darkest Hour

The other Autobots have come out of hiding, only to find that their leader Prowl had been killed.

"Prowl…" Arcee began, "First Prime, then Prowl, what do we do now?"

"I'd really hate to make everyone feel worse at a time like this," Cliffjumper said, "But do any of you know what happened to the Matrix?"

"If I had to guess," Jazz replied, "I'd say Galvatron got his grubby little mitts on it and has it with him now."

"But what good will the Autobot Matrix do for a Decepticon?" Perceptor asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." Jazz said.

"Without the Matrix," Blurr began, "There is no hope for us, or ANY Autobot for that matter. It looks like the Decepticons may have finally won."

"We're not beaten yet!" Jazz said, "Let's just fix our ship and go whoop Galvatron's ass!"

"That sounds like a good idea and all," Blaster replied, "But what are the six of us going to do against the whole entire Decepticon army?"

"I don't know," Jazz said, "But we have to do SOMETHING, or else we've lost anyway."

"I'm with you Jazz!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, "We can't just sit here and do nothing, we have to at least try!"

"Hey guys!" Daniel yelled, pointing to the sky, "Something strange is coming our way!"

"What is that thing?" Blurr asked, "I mean, in all my years, I've never seen anything quite like this before! It's like a…"

"That's enough, Blurr!" Jazz interrupted, "It looks like it's about to land, so we'll find out what it is soon enough." The strange spacecraft landed, and the door to it opened. The Autobots prepared for the worst, but were surprised when Sideswipe, Ironhide, Wheeljack and the Dinobots stepped out of the shuttle.

"Sideswipe!" Jazz exclaimed, "Ironhide! Wheeljack! Grimlock! Slag! Sludge! Snarl! Swoop! We thought you guys all bought it! How'd you guys survive?"

"Long story." Sideswipe replied, "Where's Prowl? We have a lot to tell him."

"Just look down." Jazz replied, "Prowl's all over the place. We landed here to try to repair our battered shuttle, but Galvatron and the other Decepticons followed us here, and Prowl said he was going to use the Matrix. Well, from what I can guess, then Galvatron just annihilated Prowl and made off with the Matrix."

"So," Ironhide said sadly, "Galvatron has the Matrix."

"And with it," Wheeljack added, "Our hopes."

"No!" Sideswipe yelled, "It's not over yet! We have to get the Matrix back!"

"You see, there's the problem." Cliffjumper said, "We have no clue where either Galvatron or the Matrix are."

"I do." Sideswipe replied.

"How do you know?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't know." Sideswipe answered, "Just like before, I've got this feeling deep inside me that I know where the Matrix is."

Wheeljack bent down to examine Prowl's body parts that litter the ground. "You know," Wheeljack said, "I think I can fix him."

"That's impossible." Perceptor retorted, "I mean, just look at this! I We don't even have the technology to even think about repairing him!"

"You're right, Perceptor," Wheeljack replied, "We don't, but this shuttle does! Now if you'll give me a hand here, Perceptor, I think we can finish in good time."

"I'll try." Perceptor replied as he helped Wheeljack gather Prowl's parts and went into the shuttle to attempt repair.

"How do you think this will go?" Arcee asked, "Do you think they can bring him back?"

"I'd usually say, 'I hope so'," Jazz said, "But after all that's happened to us lately, I don't know if I'll ever be able to hope again."

Sideswipe walked up to Jazz. "You have to hope." Sideswipe told him, "Without it, we have no future."

"Without that Matrix," Ironhide began, "We'll have no future anyway."

"We'll get the Matrix back." Sideswipe said, "Believe me."

"As much as I hate to say this," Blaster began, "We'll have to deal with BOTH the Decepticons and that monster planet, and even when we had the Matrix, our victory chances we're slim. They're even smaller now."

"Small as they may be, Blaster," Sideswipe said, "We're going to try anyway."

"Yeah, I mean what's the point in not trying?" Blurr asked, "I mean trying and failing is better than not trying at all, right?"

"Exactly, Blurr." Sideswipe replied, "Now let's stop talking about our chances and start talking strategy!"

Time passes, the door to the shuttle opens, and Wheeljack and Perceptor step out. "So," Jazz asked, "How'd you guys do?"

"I think we did alright." Wheeljack replied, "But don't take my word for it, why don't you ask Prowl yourselves." Wheeljack and Perceptor stepped aside, and Prowl stepped forward. The Autobots cheered at the sight of their leader, which Prowl quickly put an end to.

"I don't deserve your praise," he said, "I let Galvatron take the Matrix. I've failed everyone."

"Don't worry about that." Sideswipe said, "I've come up with a plan to get the Matrix back, so everyone in the shuttle, I'll explain on the way." The Autobots stepped inside the shuttle and lifted off.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Unicron. Galvatron stands there with the Matrix around his neck, and a smirk across his face. "Unicron!" he yells, "Do you see what I now posses? It is the Autobot Matrix! The thing you most fear! You will now do my bidding, or be destroyed!"

"You underestimated me, Galvatron." Unicron said as the ground on Unicron began to shake. Galvatron looked around to see what was wrong, but only saw two legs pop out from Unicron's underside, then two arms popped out. Galvatron looked up and saw a head, Unicron's transformation was complete.Galvatron stepped back, his cocky smirk now replaced with a look of pure terror.

"For a while," Unicron said as he flew toward Cybertron, "I actually considered sparing your little retched planet of Cybertron, but now you shall witness its destruction!" Unicron brought one of his massive hands up and let it fall towards Cybertron. His hand made impact, crushing everything in its path. Galvatron transformed and began to fire at Unicron, which proved useless. Unicron picked Galvatron up and swallowed him.

Meanwhile, the shuttle carrying the Autobots arrives, and the Autobots can see the horrors being wrought on their home world.

"I don't believe this…" Prowl said.

"In all my years," Ironhide began, "All the places I've been, all the sights I've seen, this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this."

"This is bad." Blaster said, "Real bad. How the hell do you expect us to take on something like this?"

"I don't know." Perceptor replied, "All I know is that our chances are miniscule, non-existent, slim to none."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about our chances anymore." Sideswipe said, "Let me just bring this thing down and we'll think of a plan then."

"Wait a minute!" Daniel yelled, "I don't see Moonbase Two1 What happened to my dad?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Sideswipe said.

Unicron has noticed the shuttle, and has begun firing at it. One of his blasts struck the main engine, and the shuttle lost power. Sideswipe tried to maneuver the shuttle, but he had lost all control and the shuttle crashed through Unicron's right eye. The Autobots leapt from the shuttle before it exploded, and all fell straight down, all that is, except for Sideswipe, who hit a platform while the others fell. "Where am I?" he thought, "And more importantly, where is everyone else?" He then saw a door and walked through it.

The other Autobots have landed. "Where's Sideswipe?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know," Prowl said, "Let's go look." The Autobots made their way down a long hallway, but could find no trace of Sideswipe. "I don't like this," Prowl began, "What happened to Sideswipe?"

"I don't know," Jazz replied, "He was with us when we crashed."

"Whatever happened to Sideswipe," Wheeljack began, pointing behind the Autobots, "I just hope THEY didn't get him!" The others turned around to see claws coming rapidly at them.

"Everyone, run!" Prowl yelled as he and the others took off running. Not able to keep up with the other Autobots, Daniel tripped and fell.

"Help!" he yelled as the others ran away.

"Daniel!" Prowl yelled as he stopped running.

"Me Grimlock will handle this!" Grimlock yelled as he ran back, "You all keep running!" Grimlock began shooting at the claws with his gun, until he hit a water pipe. Gallons of water gushed out, sweeping all the Autobots away. Grimlock and Daniel were separated from the others and were swept down a long hallway.

"Me Grimlock think this is kind of fun." Grimlock said.

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "Me too." The hallway ended soon after, causing a massive waterfall. Grimlock and Daniel fell far, finally landing in a huge room. There was an acid pool in the room where Unicron executed the survivors of his attacks. Daniel saw something that made him scream out.

"Dad!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel! Grimlock!" Spike shouted, "You've got to help us!"

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Knock down the cover to the acid pool!" Spike exclaimed.

"But I don't have a gun!" Daniel yells.

"But me Grimlock DO!" Grimlock said as he shot down the cover to the acid pool, saving Hot Rod, Kup, Bumblebee and Spike.

"Thanks Grimlock." Spike said.

"But where are the others?" Hot Rod asked.

"Me Grimlock think he know where they are. Follow me!" Grimlock said as he led the other Autobots away.

Elsewhere, the other Autobots try to fight off the claws Unicron has dispatched. "Things aren't looking to good for us!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Blaster replied, "We're vastly outnumbered."

"They're right." Prowl thought to himself, "If I hadn't let Galvatron get the Matrix, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry Prime, I was a poor excuse for a leader. I just hope that wherever he is, Sideswipe is faring better than we are."

Meanwhile, in another portion of Unicron, Sideswipe has reached the end of a long hallway. "The others aren't in here." He thinks to himself as he looks around the massive room. He suddenly notices a blue light from a corner of the room and moves in to investigate. "The Matrix!" he yells.

"The Matrix will do you no good," Galvatron said as he stepped from the shadows, "It cannot be opened, I've tried."

"Of course it can't be opened by a Decepticon!" Sideswipe exclaimed,"Now just give the Matrix to me!"

"You think I'd be foolish enough to do something like that?" Galvatron asked raising his cannon, "I will just kill you instead! When you die, say hello to Prime for me!" Galvatron fired at Sideswipe, who leapt out of the way and hid. "Puny Autobot!" Galvatron yelled, "You lack Prime's courage." Galvatron walked around the room looking for Sideswipe. "Come out, Autobot." Galvatron said, "The least you can do is take your death like an Autobot." Sideswipe came out of hiding and decked Galvatron from behind.

"I don't feel like dieing tonight, Galvatron!" Side swipe yelled as he transformed and rammed Galvatron and sped off again. Galvatron got up and began firing at Sideswipe. He the transformed and fired. After a near miss, Sideswipe fired at Galvatron, making him transform. Sideswipe transformed and attempted to ram Galvatron, but Galvatron caught him, forced him to transform and began choking him.

"Die, Autobot!" Galvatron exclaimed, "First Prime, then Prowl, now you! It's a pity you Autobots die so easily, or else I might actually have a sense of satisfaction now!"

Sideswipe was beginning to fade, until he heard a voice. "Sideswipe," the voice said, "Grab the matrix."

"What?" Sideswipe thought, "Who said that? Grab the Matrix?" Sideswipe reached for the Matrix. The same surge he felt when he caught the Matrix earlier was back, and he now had the strength to kick Galvatron away. He stood up, and opened the Matrix. The power of the Matrix bathed him, and he heard the voice again.

"Arise, Swipeamus Prime." The voice said, this time, Swipeamus recognized the voice.

"Optimus…" Swipeamus said.

"No!" Galvatron said as he shot the Matrix out of Swipeamus Prime's hands.

Swipeamus turned around to face Galvatron. "This is the end of the road, Galvatron!" he yelled as he ran towards Galvatron.Galvatron tried to fight Swipeamus off, but was no match for him. Swipeamus picked Galvatron up and threw him right out of Unicron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Galvatron screamed as he plummeted helplessly through space.

Swipeamus walked over to the Matrix, picked it up, and proceeded to open it. "Now," he began as he opened the Matrix, "Light our darkest hour!" The power of the Matrix was unleashed, and Unicron felt it. He was in immense pain as he winced and flinched. He even tried tearing himself open to stop it, but it too late.

Elsewhere, the Autobots fighting the claws were surprised when they just all of a sudden dropped. "What's going on here?" Jazz asked. Suddenly, Grimlock, Hot Rod, Kup, Bumblebee, Spike, and Daniel come running up!

"Grimlock!" Prowl yelled, "Hot Rod! Kup! Spike! Bumblebee! Daniel!"

"Prowl?" Spike asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no clue!" Prowl replied, "But come on! We have to try and find a way out of here!" The Autobots took off running until Daniel stopped.

"Daniel!" Prowl exclaimed, "What are you doing?!?"

"Look!" Daniel yelled, pointing. Swipeamus Prime came running down the hall and stoppedat the Autobots.

"Autobots!" he yelled as he transformed, "Transform and roll out!" he opened his doors for Spike and Daniel, and opened his trailer section for Perceptor, Blaster and the Dinobots. The other Autobots transformed, with Ironhide still standing there.

"I always knew you had potential, pal!" he said before he transformed and the Autobots rolled out, straight through Unicron's good eye. Unicron drew back in pain.

"Destiny…" he said, "You cannot destroy my…destiny!" He said as he exploded, his head orbiting Cybertron as a new moon.

Time passes, and Autobots Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Arcee, Blurr, Perceptor, Blaster, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, Kup, Bumblebee, Spike, Daniel, and the Dinobots stand on Cybertron to hear what Swipeamus Prime has to say. "There he is!" Daniel shouts, pointing, and the Autobots cheer.

"The Decepticons have been banished to Charr!" Swipeamus said, "This marks the end of the Cybertronian wars as we will march forward to a new age… An era when all are one!" The other Autobots cheer Swipeamus as he looks up to the sky. "Thank you, Optimus." He thought to himself.

EPOLOUGE: On a small shuttlecraft, the Decepticons make their way towards their exodus. "This is just great!" Thrust shouted, "Some leader that 'Galvatron' turned out to be!" The other Decepticons nodded in agreement. Shockwave saw and opportunity and spoke.

"Fellow Decepticons!" he said, "We don't need a leader who is merely a puppet for someone else! We need a leader who is strong as he is smart! We need a leader who has his priorities in order! That is why we need ME as our leader!" the other Decepticons shouted their approval of Shockwave. "Excellent!" he thought to himself, "This is not how I planned it to turn out, but at least I got the results I desired! And yes, Autobots, all will be one, UNDER SHOCKWAVE'S RULE!" Shockwave began to laugh evilly as the shuttle sped onward.

**THE END?**


End file.
